ninochavezfandomcom-20200216-history
Permathons
What is a Permathon? A Permathon is basically a Subathon. Subathons are streams that have a timer on screen, subs/bits/donations add time to the timer. Once the timer runs out, the stream ends. The Permathon is more than just that though. In a Permathon, Mehdi will create multiple characters, often based on ideas the community came up with. These characters have just one life, so if they die or get sent to prison for a substantial amount of time, they're done. Mehdi usually does a Permathon once every 4 weeks. Longest Permathon so far: November 29th, 2019 with 24 hours 45 minutes. Permathon Rules *DEATH or JAIL = Character RIP (with limited exceptions) *100 Gifted Subs = Choice of: **instant heart attack **+1 life to the character **design a character *Every Sub/Gift Sub/500 bits/$5 donation adds a specific amount of time to the stream. The time added per Sub gets lowered after several intervals. These are for example: **Beginning of the stream = 2min/sub **4 hour mark = 1min/sub **10 hour mark = 30s/sub **15 hour mark = 20s/sub *Tier 1 subs count as x1; Tier 2 subs count as x2; Tier 3 subs count as x5. All dasMEHDI Permathons 'Permathon 1 - May??' Only the following was saved in highlight form from the initial vod - "The Speed" Johnson Family: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/439717408 Garfield Henderson (Cannibal): https://www.twitch.tv/videos/439717407 ---- 'Permathon 2 - June 2019' Part 1 - https://www.twitch.tv/dasmehdi/video/453680719 Part 2 - https://www.twitch.tv/dasmehdi/video/453682243 ---- 'Permathon 3 - July 2019' https://www.twitch.tv/dasmehdi/video/467374432 ---- 'Permathon 4 - August 2019' https://www.twitch.tv/dasmehdi/video/469090710 ---- 'Permathon 5 - September 2019' https://www.twitch.tv/dasmehdi/video/491193533 ---- 'Permathon 6 - October 2019' ??? ---- 'Permathon 7 - November 2019' Waiting for highlight video ---- 'Permathon 8 - December 2019' Length: 20:00:14 Waiting for highlight video ---- 'Permathon 9 - January 2020' Length: 21:19:07 Waiting for highlight video Initial vod: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/541045398 A-Ron Jackson / Ajax - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/541045398?t=5h52m23s ' A-Ron Jackson / Ajax - Young kid, tries to act thug, everyone wonders if he's gay because of his wording choices *Quickly gets into an altercation with a Toretti while attempting to help two GSF members in cuffs. *Trip to Pillbox after backup arrives and detains him. *Eventful time in jail cell with DJ in the next one over. Ajax barks and DJ meows. *Prison bus trip to Bolingbroke. *With GSF, Ajax one-punches a DOC worker. Sirens heard. Nightstick acquired. Readying. *Shootout, some DOCs down and also Ajax. Pile of like 8 bodies. *2 Grove members and Ajax escape, steal a police car. *Meets another Grove member. *Eventful time getting a vintage pistol from Manny. *They blow up the cop car. *Drive through city. Show dominance at bank. *Meets Eugene, calls him old. Fist fight, gun threat. *Prepare for gas station robbery with DJ, McAfee, and Manny. *Attempt to get a hostage brings attention of cops. Intense shootout. *Somehow gets away with Manny. Acquires new vehicle. *Attempt to free DJ and McAfee. Spotted, gotta roll. *Steals paramedic vehicle. Take 2: extract DJ and McAfee from the PD under pretense of being medical *Find out already booked, fuck. Time to break them out. *At prison, shoot local cop. Then shootout. *Chaos, bullet in face. Ajax goes down. DIES Goes down to injuries sustained. '''Reema El-Rahmen - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/541045398?t=10h5m42s ' Ramee's sister returns to Los Santos. This is her second appearance (she was in a prior permathon). SAVED Continues to live. 'Mike Nation / Crowdog - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/541045398?t=10h43m41s ' Thinks he's a hardcore biker; but really just watched a lot of "Sons of Anarchy". DIES Goes down during altercation with The Lost MC. 'Tyler Marcino - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/541045398?t=11h31m57s ' Feet sniffer. DIES Succumbs to injuries sustained by police. 'Jamie Marcino - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/541045398?t=12h52m36s ' Visits LS to find Tyler Marcino, his younger brother. Has same condition but is able to control it better. Investigates Tyler's death. DIES Succumbs to injuries sustained by police after attempting to stab Toretti. 'Rancid Martin / Rwancid Pwranks - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/541045398?t=13h59m26s ' Rancid attempts to coordinate with another bro for an epic stunt. This character has been seen in previous permathons. JAILED Trial with his bro; technically goes to jail; continues to live. 'Bobby Candle - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/541045398?t=16h19m52s ' Runs around LS trying to initiate fights w/ music and soundboard. DIES Goes down to Bo's hand in Round 2. '''Tim Formant - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/541045398?t=17h33m44s Somber snitch. Righteous and virtuous. But also knocks down a man and flees from police. DIES Bo kills his 4th man of the day after a chase. 'Volt Chur - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/541045398?t=19h5m5s ' Asks for drugs, tries to be next kingpin. DIES Has differences with Rudi. Mutilated as he was drug behind Rudi's bike on a chain attachment. Gets questioned by The Lost MC. Given 100 count cocaine baggies. Ordered to sniff the whole brick. Jousted by The Lost. ----